User blog:Dechel-Auslly-Flyna/ITB Drama Alert - Issue 1
Welcome to ITB Drama Alert; the only place where you will find all the latest drama and gossip happening in the In the Beat/WildSide fandom. With that being said, let's get right into the juicy stuff! Sich No More? According to TMZ, Sierra McCormick and Zach Gordon are no longer on speaking terms. Their names have been all over news headlines since their split in March; and their relationship since then has been questioned by many. Rumours about the split first began speculating in late-March 2019 after Sierra was photographed in public with a fan without her engagement ring. The claims were also backed up by a snap taken by Zach himself of what appeared to be his new apartment; implying that he recently moved out of Sierra's house. Sierra also shared a snap on her Instagram story of a new tattoo of a bat; which noticeably covered her previous tattoo of Zach's name written in cursive on top of her right hip. The songstress appeared to confirm the rumours by posting the following image on her Instagram with a questionable caption: The rumours were confirmed by a reliable source soon after. Despite the split being officially confirmed, the two were hinted to be on-and-off for the entirety of April; despite being long distance for the majority. As Sierra was on her One Woman Show tour in Europe, many sources claimed that the two were communicating non-stop. When the leg of the tour finished and Sierra returned to the United States, Zach picked her up at the airport and they were photographed hugging. About a week later, the pair were photographed kissing; and appeared to be spending the day together on a boat. At the conclusion of the Oceania leg of Sierra's tour, Zach once again greeted her at the airport. While the two were photographed hugging again, this time around the pair looked a little tense; almost as if they were upset or angry at one another. The level of tensity was due to an unknown argument the two appeared to be in, which escalated quickly in public the following day. The two were filmed and photographed arguing at a cafe during lunch. According to eye-witnesses, the pair were constantly screaming at each other until Sierra launched a muffin into Zach's face and stormed off. Witnesses confirmed that the argument had something to do with another girl Zach was apparently talking to online. The two were shy off of social media when their would-be four year anniversary came around on May 3. They also appeared to unfollow each other on social media, confirming their official split. In the months that followed, the two appeared to go their separate ways. In July, Sierra got into a public relationship with British model Igor Bartley. In August, Zach revealed to a fan on his Twitch livestream that he hadn't spoken to Sierra in "several months". The two appeared to somewhat rekindle their friendship when they reunited on September 22; for their series' WildSide's eight year anniversary. They also refollowed each other after this period. In October, news outlets reported that Sierra and Igor had split after three months of dating, as it was reported that Sierra was "still not over her ex". The two still remained close friends though. In early November, Sierra released a surprise single called "Lose You to Love Me", which was written about her relationship with Zach. In an interview with Young Love, Sierra opened up about their break-up; where she revealed that the pair had an unhealthy addiction with sexual intercourse, which was mostly brought on by her. She revealed that she would often "harass" him into having sex with her multiple times a day, and that even though he would always give consent, he was still uncomfortable doing it. Around this time, Zach opened up to his followers on Instagram about how he's been feeling, and revealed in a lengthy caption that he was emotional and was dealing with anxiety. As of late, it is heavily rumoured that Zach is dating Lizze Broadway. While the rumours have only began in the last month or so, it has been reported that Zach has dated a few women post Sierra. Now that you're caught up on the Sich drama that has happened this year, let's get into the more recent stuff. Category:Blog posts